This component is dedicated to providing the University of Colorado Alcohol Research Center with the selected and inbred mice that are a focus of this application, as well as to maintain mouse stocks that exist nowhere else and as such are a national resource. This activity will be conducted in the recently expanded pathogen-free facilities of the Institute for Behavioral Genetics located on the Boulder campus of the University of Colorado. The animal production core will provide heterogeneous stock (HS) mice as the base stock for the new selective breeding projects proposed in Component 2. In addition, this component will provide approximately 6,000 mice per year to other component projects at the Center. The facility will provide the following selectively bred lines at no cost to the research components: the long-sleep (LS) and short-sleep (SS) lines; the mild ethanol withdrawal (MEW) and severe ethanol withdrawal (SEW) lines and their control lines (CEW); the high addictability (HA) and low addictability (LA) lines and their control lines (CA); and high and low activity mice with control lines. A number of inbred strains are also maintained and provided to center investigators including C57, DBA, LS and LS inbred strains (SSi and LSi), and LS X SS recombinant inbred mice (27 strains). The facility also provides mice to other investigators in the United States and other countries.